How Far
by FireGirl09
Summary: Sara hears a song on the radio and it reminds her of Grissom. GSR all the way! With the song 'How Far' by Martina McBride


**Hey people, short one I know, but I was really tired when I wrote this so please don't be mad at me for my spelling or if I left a word out somewhere. I don't have spell check on my computer so I know some things are probably not spelled right.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara and Grissom songfic How Far by Martina McBride

* * *

Sara walked down the halls of CSI humming a song she had heard for the first time. On her way to work she couldn't find anything good on the radio so she settled on a country station. After a few minutes of Gretchen Wilson's Redneck Woman, a slow song had filled the car.

The instant she heard the first few verses, imaged of Grissom flashed through her mind.

_There's a boat, I could sail away  
There's the sky, I could catch a plane  
There's a train, there's the tracks  
I could leave and I could choose to not come back  
Oh never come back_

'Grissom,' she thought. The image of her standing beside of him just a few days after the DNA lab exploded, asking him out. He had turned her down. 'Hell,' she thought, 'it's his fault I was hurt in the first place. If he hadn't ignored me following him, we could have went back to his office to talk,' but then she thought about the time it would have taken for her to explain why she wanted to talk to him, they both would have been hurt.

She entered the break room, now singing the song softly to herself.

_There you are, giving up the fight  
Here I am begging you to try  
Talk to me, let me in  
But you just put your wall back up again  
Oh when's it gonna end_

She didn't even notice Grissom walk into the room. She was pouring herself coffee, now singing in her regular voice since she thought no one was around.

_How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom's POV

Last night's shift had been a long one. He had been to two different crime scenes since they were short on staff (Nick and Catherine were at a seminar in LA). He hadn't seen Sara, Greg, or Warick since the beginning of last night's shift.

He walked through the halls, thinking. The cases he was working were similar, too similar to ignore. He was actually glad that there was a possibility that the two cases were related, it meant less work for him and everyone else. Sara was supposed to help him since she had just closed her rape case with Greg.

It wasn't the the words of the song he noticed first, it was the singer's voice. It was low, not manly, but low for a woman's singing voice. It was beautiful and could hit most high notes required for her song. Her voice was filled with passion, meaning; she was absorbed in her lyrics. The voice was coming from the break room, and as Grissom drew closer, he began listening to the words. They were a bit sad but also so full of meaning.

It was only when he was right on top of the singer that he realized who it was. Sara was pouring coffee and singing her heart out.

_There's a chance I could change my mind  
But I won't, not till you decide  
What you want, what you need  
Do you even care if I stay or leave  
Oh, what's it gonna be_

He did not want to disturb her so he merely walked out as quietly as he had entered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara's POV

She had imagined it, of course she had, no one had been in the room with her. She was losing her mind. 'Get some rest Sidle, look what it's doing to you,' she told herself.

She shook the thought from her mind just as Greg entered. He took the coffee cup out of her hand and replaced it with a large silver thermos. "Here, you need this more than I do."

She gave him a funny look before she opened the thermos. Blue Hawaiian. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best."

"Yeah, I know." he said mater-of-factly. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Don't know yet," she said, pouring herself a cup of the coffee. "Haven't seen Grissom."

"I thought you were helping him tonight?"

"I really have no clue, he doesn't talk to me much."

"Oh."

Just then, Grissom made his entrance, eying Sara just a fraction of a second longer than he usually did. "Ok. Greg, you are helping Warick tonight unless we need you to take another case. Warick is in the morgue, you can meet him there."

"Thanks Boss," the young man exited the room.

"You're with me," Grissom told Sara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had to be some freak thing, hearing her new favorite song on the radio. Sara and Grissom were driving away from the scene after investigating a little more from what Grissom had done the night before.

Grissom had kept the radio on the country station all night. The DJ's voice filled the car. "Now we have a special request. I received an e-mail earlier tonight and I thought I would share it to ya'll.

Dear Kicks Country 95.6

I have a friend and she thinks I don't**appreciate **her. We are also co-workers so it is hard to become a little more than friends when you work togehter. I want to tell her how I really feel but I can not seem to find the right way to say it.

Earlier this evening I caught her singing this song to herself. I could tell that if really meant a lot to her, so I am asking you to play this song from me to her. If you are listening, you know who you are.

The Bug Man"

The music filled Sara's ears, it was pure bliss. Grissom kept his eyes on the road, but Sara couldn't miss the smile playing across her lips even if she tried.

_How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far_

_Out of this chair, or just across the room  
Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon_

_How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say  
Yeah I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far_

"Sara," Grissom said as the song ended.

"Yes?" she asked nervously.

"You won't leave, will you?" He asked softly.

"That all depends," she replied in an almost whisper.

"On what?"

"On if you are going to drive me away again. A girl can only take so much rejection."

"I never meant to hurt you in the first place. I'm so sorry."

"I know you probably didn't, but the fact is that you did."

"How can I make it up to you? I'm here now and I'm not backing away this time."

"Well," she said thoughtfully. "For starters you could take me to dinner."

"Where?" he asked simply.

"Where else?"

He laughed as he pulled into the diner the gang always ate at. After they were seated he asked, "Now what?"

"You could kiss me," she ventured. She watched a smile fill his face as he leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Not bad, but we may need to do it more often so we don't get out of practice."

"You're right." They said these things with a serious humor that only they could understand.

"Now what?" Sara asked.

"You know, I have always wanted children," they both burst out laughing.

* * *

So what do you think? Please leave me a review. I accept all reviews, so please be nice, if you don't like it please say so in a nice manner. Please do not use bad words or anything like that.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
